warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonestar's Bane
RiverClan was thriving under the leadership of Clearstar when Boneclaw became leader. Bonestar becomes cruel and has plans of making RiverClan, a intimidating clan. A special kit is born under his rule and maybe is what RiverClan needs to get rid of Bonestar. Allegiances Leader: Bonestar- Massive Black and White male with matted fur and amber eyes with one being clawed out. Deputy: Coldfur- black male with cold blue eyes, has a claw mark from his ear to his tail tip Medicine Cat: Rainshadow- gray furred she-cat with light blue eyes Warriors: Specklepelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Hawktooth- Ginger and white tom with blue eyes Oakfur- Tawny color tom with green and amber eyes Mossfur- gray she-cat with white patches Newtspot- a orange she-cat with darker patches Tanglefur- a matted she-cat with blue eyes Gorsefur- stone gray tom with hard blue eyes Raggedlion- dark brown tabbby tom with black stripes Badgerroar- black and white tom with yellow eyes Toadleap- brown tom with a scarred face Lizardheart- gray she-cat with a patch on her chest Deerstride- mottled gray and white she-cat Dewheart- gray she-cat with a torn ear Softsneak- white tom with soft fur Yellowclaw- gray she-cat with a flatten face Rowanfang- brown and cream she-cat with a flatten face Nutfur- brown tom with a flatten face Jadestone- dark gray she-cat Thrushear- a gray and white she-cat Froststreak- pure white she-cat Apprentices: Adderpaw- brown tom Tinypaw- small but quick black cat Ravenpaw- black tom with white patches Featherpaw- a silver she-cat with stripes Lilacpaw- soft bluish she-cat with blue eyes Shinepaw- golden she-cat Lashpaw-brown tom with a stripe at his head Hollowpaw- brown tom Northpaw- black she-cat Shimerpaw- white she-cat Queens: Streamtail- golden she-cat with unusually long claws( Mother of Gleamkit and Stonekit) Lilyflower- gray she-cat with light blue eyes( Mother of Thistlekit and Bramblekit) Rosefur- Pinkish grayish she-cat with blue eyes( Mother of Inkkit, Mousekit and Dawnkit) Aspenflare- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes( Mother of Otterkit and Shellkit) Elders: Hawkclaw- Brown tom with a graying muzzle Prolouge " Where you want to go to talk Bonefang"? Bonefang felt a smirk coming through his crackled lips, Clearstar was weak not only that but wasn't fit to lead RiverClan. He made RiverClan soft, but he will make RiverClan great again. Bonefang tipped his head, "Over here, Clearstar". Clearstar grunted before following Bonefang. He spotted the tree he would ambush Clearstar and take his final life. Bonefang sprang up the tree, clawing tuff in the bark, circling he crouch waiting for Clearstar to walk in his field of vision. "Bonefang? Bonefan where ar-". Bonefang swooped down like a eagle, slicing Clearstar's throat with one swipe. Clearstar curled his lips" You traitor". Bonefang crouched hissing" Oh yes I'm but don't worry, your clan will be safe". With a lunge, Bonefang slice the open wound. Clearstar looked at the wound then at Bonefang before collapsing. Clearstar tried to snarl at Bonefang but the onl sound was the gurgling of warm blood. Bonefang stepped his paw in his blood, Bonefang flicked his ear slightly, digging his teeth into the scruff of Clearstar, he slowly dragged Clearstar to the RiverClan camp. The first cat to notice Bonefang and Clearstar was Specklepelt, one of Bonefang's allies. Specklepelt smiled" He's dead, your our new leader Bonefang". Bonefang raised his head up, his growl was muffled" He was weak". Bonefang then entered camp, gasp came as Bonefang dropped Clearstar body. "Clearstar". "What Happen, Bonefang". "We should get revenge". Bonefang dipped his head as if grief overwhelm him, " Clearstar by ThunderClan, Clearstar went ahead and they ambushed him". The clan gathered around Clearstar and shared tongunes with him for the final time. Bonefang also wanted to snarl to stay away from Clearstar but he couldn't. Bonefang sat down before meowing" I will get my nine lives and we will get our revenge for Clearstar's death". Chapter 1 Otterkit squealed her little claws raking the air as teeth gently grabbed her scruff. Hey, I was warm with Aspenflare." Please don't take her, she far to small". Take me where? A deep growl responded to the she-cat's pleases" Otterkit opened her eyes today, she has to do the test". What test? Otterkit felt her eyes force to be open, next thing she knew, she was in the middle off a hard, stinking path. Something huge came in her direction, Otterkit squeaked running to the side fast as her tiny paws could allow her. Otterkit's fur ruffled as the huge object zoomed by, Otterkit watched it puzzled by the figure." Nice dodge for a kit". Otterkit spun, Amber eyes stared into her blue eyes, " Who are you"? The black and white tom rose to his full hieght" I'm Bonestar, your leader". Otterkit nodded as she stare at Bonestar, he was massive and daunting. She tried to not be scared of the monstrous cat called Bonestar. Bonestar glared at her as she crept to his side before snarling" When you become a cat of high ranking then you can walk on my side, not before". Otterkit nodded before dropping behind Bonestar as they walked to camp, her paw was screaming to stop but she didn't want to be left behind. Soon they stood in front of a river, waves crashed against the rock as the river flow. Bonestar grabbed Otterkit's scruff before plunging in the water. Otterkit squealed as cold water rushed against her belly fur but stayed mainly dried. Bonestar dropped Otterkit" Your not a drypaw are you? Otterkit shooked her head, seeing Bonestar's claw flex into the earth. Bonestar growled" Good because we have no room for cowards in RiverClan". Otterkit mewed" Okay", Before scrambling after Bonestar her tiny legs trying to keep up. Otterkit followed Bonestar into a large clearing with dens near the island's edge. Otterkit squeaked in surprise before meowing" Where's Aspenflare". Suddenly Aspenflare raced out, nuzzling her. Aspenflare purred with joy" Your okay, your safe Otterkit, come meet your brother". A gray tom kit pad out beside Aspenflare's heel, he growl slightly" That's my sister, she a bit tiny, don't you think"? Otterkit retorted" Am not". " Is too". Aspenflare meowed" Shellkit, be nice to your sister, warriors don't tease each other". Shellkit sniffed" I suppose". Otterkit meowed, " Where the other cats"? Shellkit rolled his eyes" Hunting or Patrolling, Lizardheart led a patrol with Deerstride and Adderpaw to Sunningrocks. Tinypaw and Ravenpaw are practicing battle moves with Shinepaw and Lilacpaw and Rainshadow's collecting herbs". Shellkit mewed" Come on them, lets play with Bramblekit, Thistlekit, Mousekit, Dawnkit and Inkkit". Shellkit headed towards the place where the 5 tiny kits where gathered around. The spiky furred gray tom must be Thistlekit was the largest while his brother Bramblekit was about half a kit's tail length from being the same hieght. The creamy cat was Dawnkit, she asume and the brown kit was Mousekit meaning the Black kit was Inkkit. Inkkit bounded up to Shellkit and Otterkit shyly" Hi, Otterkit and Shellkit"... " Stop being a coward", Dawnkit snarled," Bonestar hates cowards". Inkkit mewed" I am no coward". Mousekit leaped at Dawnkit's side" Oh really prove it, Inkkit". Thistlekit and Bramblekit sat down, watching with interest. Inkkit launched herself, and batted at Dawnkit's head, her claws sheath. Dawnkit swiped Inkkit's face, clawing a scratch on it. Inkkit whimpered loudly, blood trickle from the wound. A pinkish grayish cat ran from the nursery, it was Rosefur. She started licking the distressed kit on her head then raising her head up, meeting Dawnkit's and Mousekit's sneering glares. " I told you to play gently with your sister". Dawnkit faced her mother" But mother, Inkkit is to weak, besides we're going to be apprentices in a claw moon it seems not fair for Inkkit to ruin it for us". Inkkit pressed her face against her mother's soft fur. Rosefur hiss at Dawnkit" She's your sister, Dawnkit". Rosefur nudged Inkkit into the nursery, as Inkkit and Rosefur disappeared, a gray and white cat ran in, followed by a mottled gray and white cat and a brown apprentice" That's Lizardheart, Deerstride and Adderpaw", Thistlekit yowl as he ran towards the entrance, Bramblekit scrambled after him" Right when we was becoming apprentices as well". Shellkit meowed to Otterkit" When your 3 moons old you become a apprentice, moving on, why on earth is Lizardheart's patrol back so early". Bonestar snarled over the chaos" Silent, RiverClan". Silence fell swiftly and Bonestar turned to Lizardheart" What happen". Lizardheart panted" ThunderClan".. Lizardheart then gulped for air. Bonestar glared at Deerstride" Spill it out Deerstride". " ThunderClan has invaded Sunningrocks"! Chapter 2 Aspenflare snarled" Those mousehearts". A black-and-white tom snarled" Coldfur, who will be on the battle patrol". Coldfur was Bonestar's deputy, he was not as cold as Bonestar but close enough to become deputy. Coldfur yowled" The battle patrols will consist of two patrols, Bonestar's patrol will be me, Specklepelt, Badgerroar,Raggedlion, Froststreak, Dewheart and Tanglefur, the second patrol will be led by Gorsefur, consting on Toadleap, Lizardheart, Deerstride, Oakfur, Hawktooth, Adderpaw, Tinypaw and Ravenpaw, Yellowclaw and Hollowpaw". Coldfur hadn't finish giving orders" Aspenflare, you will hid among the bushes and show your kits what a battle looks like". Aspenflare was horrified" They get killed". Coldfur snarled in Otterkit's mother's face" Hush, do what your told". Aspenflare just nodded before she nudged Shellkit who was talking to Bramblekit. Aspenflare sigh" We'll take the stepping stones, you will learn how to swim when your apprentices". Aspenflare nudged her kits into the stepping stone. Otterkit leap to another stone before bunching her muscles to leap again. Otterkit then leap again at one last stone before leaping on shore. Shellkit misjudged the leap and bumped into her, Otterkit shoved Shellkit before following her mother". Aspenflare moved the ferns with her tail" In here". Otterkit could see the ThunderClan's leader Skystar, his fluffy white pelt and his expose belly was clear beside his deputy Preyheart. Suddenly Bonestar leaped out the water, Skystar hissed" These are our rocks can't you seem to get that in your fishbrain head"? Bonestar yowled" These rocks where given to us at the beginning of the clans and we refuse to let you take them". Bonestar snarled" RiverClan spare no cat". Bonestar sprang at Skystar and they rolled off the rocks hissing and snarling. Badgerroar was battling a cat with ginger fur while Specklepelt was helping Coldfur drive Preyheart back, ThunderClan cats suddenly burst out the ferns and launched themselves into the already battling RiverClan cats. At the same time Gorsefur ran and met the ThunderClans cats head on. Bonestar kicked Skystar off and yowled" Riverclan flank to flank, drive them to their flithly forest. Bonestar leaped down and formed a wall against the Thunderclan cats. Preyheart was bleeding from many wounds, Bonestar yowl" Seperate them from their defense line". Yellowclaw sank her teeth into a gray furred cat sending him yowling into the undergrowth. Skystar was racing towards something Otterkit follow Skystar. There Specklepelt, Badgerroar, and Froststreak had Preyheart trapped. Specklepelt hissed" Take him down". Froststreak and Badgerroar started mauling Preyheart's R flanks as Speckletail clawed his throat. Preyheart collapsed and Specklepelt yowled in victory. " ThunderClan retreat", Skystar dragged Preyheart's body into ThunderClan's territory as Specklepelt ran and gave nips to drive out the ThunderClan cats. The last blooded tail that belonged to ThunderClan disappeared and Bonestar leaped onto the rocks. Bonestar yowled" We've won RiverClan". Suddenly Skystar burst through the ferns, some of ThunderClan warriors that fought before was with them but as well as some moor smelling cats. Bonestar arched his back, the fur along his spine spike up. Skystar and Proudstar, the windclan leader launched at Bonestar. Bonestar twisted to claw Skystar and then snatch Proudstar's neck, holding him like a carp. Coldfur hiss something at Adderpaw and Adderpaw dashed at Proudstar and locked his jaws around his neck. Bonestar started backing away, hissing with fury" RiverClan, Retreat, Retreat". Tanglefur was racing towards the river, while Hawktooth her father leaped into the river, swimming fast as he can. Dewheart was snarling backing away while Froststreak swiped an apprentice's throat before racing to the river. RiverClan lost Sunningrocks! Oakfur, Deerstride and Lizardheart reach the riverbank first, Bonestar was the last to reach the riverbank. Bonestar flick his tail, fury was fix on his face. Aspenflare nudged the watching kits to follow her clan. Otterkit leaped after Aspenflare on the stepping rocks, if RiverClan kept losing, would it be destroyed? Chapter 3 Bonestar curled his ebony lips" Fools, how could we lose". Deerstride meowed" It was Proudstar who came with back up". Bonestar slam his paw against the rocks" You destroy our clan's honor by losing". The RiverClan warriors look ashamed, Specklepelt yowled" We need more battle training, and more cats to be warriors, Bonestar, Adderpaw, Tinypaw and Ravenpaw needs to do the fighting ceremony and Thistlekit and Bramblekit needs to be apprentices". Lilyflower, was Thistlekit and Bramblekit's mother, raised her head proudly, as Thistlekit and Bramblekit bounce around. Bonestar curled his lip again before nodding at Specklepelt" Yes, they do, this will be interesting". Bonestar's head then raised and yowl" Adderpaw, Tinypaw and Ravenpaw in the middle, the rest fan out in a circle". Specklepelt sat on the left side of Bonestar's rock while Coldfur put himself on the right. Raggedlion, Tanglefur and Froststreak sat with Bonestar's loyal cats. Adderpaw crouch down, unsheathing his claws while Tinypaw and Ravenpaw stood. Bonestar yowl" One of you must be dead before the battle to be over, the other two will get their warrior name". Adderpaw lunge with surprising speed at Ravenpaw, swiping his face but Tinypaw leaped on his back. Adderpaw rolled crushing Tinypaw before turning to leap under Ravenpaw as he lunged at Adderpaw. Adderpaw slipped under his belly and slash it. Ravenpaw screech, collapsing. Tinypaw lunge and pinned Adderpaw down, but Adderpaw clawed his belly with his hindclaws. As Ravenpaw struggle, Adderpaw was quick as a snake, Pinning Ravenpaw down, Adderpaw shoved his claws in Ravenpaw's throat, the soft gurgling of blood silence the whole clearing. Adderpaw sat down, licking his blood stained paws while Ravenpaw gasped for air, but blood gurgled as he did. Otterkit wanted to cover her ears but couldn't. She now knew why most of RiverClan warriors was scared of Bonestar and dislike RiverClan now. RiverClan and Bonestar is evil. Bonestar leaped down from his rock, yowling" Enough, Tinypaw and Adderpaw will now be warriors, do your promise to defend this clan with your life". Adderpaw meowed" I do", Tinypaw meowed as well" I do". Bonestar meowed" Adderpaw you are now Addertooth, Tinypaw your now Tinyfang, welcome as a warrior of RiverClan". He didn't even say by the powers of starclan. Aspenflare nudged her" Put your paws in the blood of Ravenpaw or Bonestar will accuse you of being a traitor". Otterkit place her tiny paw in the blood, it was disgusting but she had to. Bonestar yowled" Also we have two new apprentices, This you are now Thistlepaw, your mentor is Addertooth". Addertooth look proud at having Thistlepaw and he nodded and let Thistlepaw sit next to him. Bonestar looked at Bramblekit" Bramblekit, your now Bramblepaw, your mentor will be Coldfur". Coldfur glared at the apprentice as he sat down next to him". "Addertooth". "Tinyfang" "Thistlepaw" "Bramblepaw" The yowls echoed as the Clan cheered half-heartly, Addertooth raised his head and padded to Specklepelt and she heard him growl" I want to join Bonestar's guards". Specklepelt nodded," Alright, I see your loyal and didn't hesitate to slaughter my weak apprentice". As Addertooth raised his head, Otterkit felt horror flowed through her. Who would slaughter a cat in their clan? Otterkit mewed to Shellkit, they were three moons old, the day they become apprentices. Shellkit meowed" Who you think will be our mentors" Otterkit meowed" I want Rowanfang, she smart and a great hunter". Shellkit looked thoughfully" Maybe Nutfur or Softsneak". Otterkit meowed" Softsneak is a bit too cunning, don't you think". Softsneak had been sneaking prey out the prey pile. Bonestar made a system where the highest ranking and the kits eat first then the lower cats eat last. Softsneak, true to his name had been sneaking extra carp from the prey pile, Specklepelt had brutally punished him, tearing his tail off and dislocating his shoulder. Specklepelt scares her, Specklepelt could beat Bonestar but she likes being third in command. " Let all RiverClan cats join under the clanrock for a clan meeting". Shellkit and Otterkit raced out the nursery, Streamtail just had her kits last night, named Gleamkit and Stonekit, and Burrkit. Otterkit sat down as Bonestar yowled" Shellkit, your mentor will be Nutfur". As Shellkit bounded to Nutfur, Nutfur met him with a nodded. Bonestar glared at Otterkit," Otterkit your mentor will be". Say Rowanfang, please say Rowanfang. "Specklepelt". Chapter 4 Specklepelt sat silently, she tried to hide the fear coming from her pelt as she padded towards Specklepelt, Specklepelt just twitch a ear, nothing more. As Bonestar went into his den, Specklepelt hissed at her" Come on we're going to the Beech Corpse". Otterpaw tipped her head" We're not going to see the territory?"Specklepelt spat" Fool, you should have seen the territory when you was a kit". Otterpaw nodded, she would learn sooner or later, Specklepelt stopped at a clearing. Specklepelt hissed at Otterpaw" Get into a hunting crouch". Otterpaw snapped instantly into a hunting crouch, Specklepelt hissed at her" Your haunches are too high, you look like a frog". Specklepelt slammed her haunches down and hissed again" Forepaws are out to much, great Dark Forest, are you a lizard or a cat". StarClan wasn't allowed to be mention in RiverClan, sometimes Thrushear and Jadestone talked about StarClan near SunningRocks. As Otterpaw pressed her forepaws back, Specklepelt yowled" Addertooth". Brown mottled pelt slide into view as Addertooth amber eyes meet Specklepelt's as Thistlepaw bounced behind him. Thistlepaw head was tilted arrogantly as he looked at Specklepelt. Addertooth growl" What is it Specklepelt". Specklepelt glare at Otterpaw who was in her hunting crouch, her muscles started to burn, and Specklepelt hissed at her" Get up". As Otterpaw rose, Specklepelt hissed, have Otterpaw fight Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw was 6 moons older then her, there was no way she could when against him. Thistlepaw crouch as Otterpaw watched him pace around her, Otterpaw hissed with fury, her claws digging into the damp earth. Thistlepaw launched himself furiously, wrenching his claw into her shoulders. Otterpaw started clawing his chest, being the farther she could reach. Thistlepaw held her down like a carp and claw her belly, Otterpaw yowled in agony as she tried to shake herself free. Specklepelt yawned at Addertooth" I think we should stop before Thistlepaw kills Otterpaw, don't you". Otterpaw kicked Thistlepaw in the jaw, clawing his jaw. Specklepelt sat up, hissing" Stop"! As Otterpaw started licking her wound on her belly, Specklepelt growl" Thank you for showing Otterpaw how apprentices from other clans fight". Addertooth nod and growl at Thistlepaw" Lets go hunting". Addertooth and Thistlepaw left, Specklepelt hissed" You embrassed me, Thistlepaw might be bigger but you didn't have to fight like that"! As Otterpaw stop washing her belly, Specklepelt hissed" Go to camp, tomorrow real training will begin". Otterpaw felt her legs wobbly but she head to camp, she felt weak and light headed as she trotted, leaving Specklepelt behind, she was going to Rainshadow as soon as she get to camp. As Otterpaw slid into the camp, Aspenflare was sharing a carp with her father Hawktooth. Aspenflare looked up, shrieking at the sight of the cut on her belly. Aspenflare ran to her, Hawktooth at her flank" What happen to you, who did this, who! Otterpaw padded away, her legs shaking as she struggle to stand. Aspenflare let Otterpaw rest her head on her shoulder as she limped to Rainshadow's den. Rainshadow dashed out her den yowling" What happened to you Otterpaw?" As Otterpaw brushed past her, a growl made her head look up. " Nothing happen, she just didn't defend herself". It was Specklepelt, Rainshadow meoed" Ahh, Otterpaw mentor, why are you here?" Specklepelt's ear twitch" I came because Lizardheart is having her kits." Rainshadow meowed, placing cobwebs on her Otterpaw's belly" Okay, I will be there, Otterpaw, do not move". It seem to take forever for Rainshadow to come out the nursery but Rainshadow came out yowling, " Lizardheart and Nutfur have three kits, two toms and a she-kit". Addertooth snarled at Rainshadow" What are their names?" Rainshadow meowed" The she-kit is Oynxkit, The toms are Redkit and Spiderkit." Bonestar nodded before yowling" I need to see my senior warriors." The senior warriors was Bonestar's most loyal cats, as Addertooth and Thistlepaw scrambled over to Bonestar, Rainshadow rubbed herbs on her belly wound. Otterpaw felt sleep washing over her, closing her blue eyes, Otterpaw welcomed sleep . Chapter 5 Wails from kits made Otterpaw wake up, limping out the medicine cat den and being careful from not tearing her wound, she sat with Rainshadow watching the chaos. Addertooth burst from the clearing holding a kit. She scented the air, the kit smelled from WindClan. Then Specklepelt came in holding a kit that smelled of ThunderClan. They raided WindClan's and ThunderClan's nursery! The senior warriors had stole other clans kits, RiverClan will face an attack soon, Bonestar sprang on his rock, he didn't hold a kit and he sat down, he hiss" Push the kits forward." The kits was nudged forward, their fear scent caught Otterpaw by surprise. Bonestar hissed at the kits, " You will have to tell me your names, your no longer belong to your former clans, Raggedlion, Tanglefur, push the former WindClan kits out first". Tanglefur and Raggedlion shoved the WindClan kits out from the huddle of kits. Bonestar glare at the mottled kit growling " Step forward". The mottled tom kit obey, his legs shaking" You are now Mudkit of RiverClan". Dismissing the kit, the Grayish pinkish kit was shoved next" Your now known as Heatherkit of RiverClan." The kit hissed at Bonestar" I am a WindClan cat not a RiverClan cat." Dewheart hissed viciously at her" You are now a RiverClan cat." As the kit was dismissed, another kit a ginger kit was brought forward" Your now Sandkit of RiverClan." Turning to the gray woolly kit he meowed" Your Woollykit of RiverClan." The last kit was a black and white she-cat, Bonestar meowed" Your Palekit of RiverClan". Bonestar hissed" Bring the 4 ThunderClan kits forward." The ThunderClan kits was dragged forward and Bonestar glared at them, he growled at the ginger and black tom kit" Your now Patchkit of RiverClan". Bonestar then glared at the brown and cream color kit, they strangely look like Oakfur but Otterpaw stayed silent" You are Larchkit of RiverClan and Petalkit of RiverClan." The last kit was tiny with a foxy tail" Your now Rosekit of RiverClan, this meeting is over, Streamtail and Lizardheart will take care off you." Rosekit looked terrified but Larchkit whispered something in her ear. Lizardheart yowled" How am I suppose to take care off nine extra kits."Bonestar snarled" Find out because if they die then my claws are in your flesh." As Streamtail dropped a fish at the kits paws, Heatherkit hissed" I'm not eating that." Sandkit was the first to take a bite, wrinkling his nose as he did. Soon every other kit was eating the fish expect Heatherkit, who took a mouse instead and eat it. Lizardheart meowed" It's time for you to make your nest in the nursery." Heatherkit hissed" I'm not sleeping on reeds." Streamtail meowed" We sleep in moss not reeds, our dens are made from reeds." Heatherkit just snorted before going into the nursery. Hawkclaw the elder was dozing as the sun rays made the clearing warm. Rainshadow was retreating her wounds, when a flash of white race into camp. Skystar! Skystar was followed by Proudstar as they launched themselves in the clearing hissing" Give us our kits back." Hawkclaw dashed into the Medicine cat den, wheezing" I have a feeling this is going to be a long bloody battle, I will help out". Rainshadow nodded" Thank you Hawkclaw." Bonestar snarled, the RiverClan warriors forming a wall around the nursery" If you want them back, you have to get through us". That sent Proudstar lunging at Bonestar snarling, Bonestar smacked him and sank his teeth into his throat. Specklepelt reared up slashing at Skystar's face while Coldfur was fighting Tangle, the WindClan deputy. Toadleap sprang, true to his name high and landed on a ginger warrior, crushing him, Toadleap bit his throat, crunching into he fell limp before a lean cat cannon into Toadleap and another warrior attacked Toadleap. RiverClan's is fighting for their survival. Hawkclaw dashed out, snarling as he nudged a cat into the medicine cat den, it was Hawktooth. Placing herbs on Hawktooth's wounds, Rainshadow meowed" Are we winning". Hawktooth nodded faintly and Otterpaw could see why, RiverClan was driving the two clans to the River, one cat slipped and Aspenflare slammed the cat's head into the river. The cat struggled, as Aspenflare let go, the cat swam towards WindClan's territory and fled. " Retreat WindClan", it was Proudstar, his neck his torn, Skystar quickly followed Proudstar, the ThunderClan cats retreated. The Battle was over. Rainshadow ran, checking cats wounds, Newtspot yowled across the clearing" It's Mossfur, she not moving." Rainshadow ran and sniffed Mossfur's wounds" She's gone." Bonestar pelt was bloody but he watch his clan collapsed, he growl" We will remember Mossfur, Shellpaw and Inkpaw will bury her." Specklepelt yowl across the clearing" I got a prisoner Bonestar, she didn't want to leave." The cat was a gray and ginger cat, her head was clawed as Bonestar snarled" We should claw your throat off." The cat meowed pathetically" You have my kits, I just want to see them." Bone growled" If you want to see them you have to join RiverClan." The she-cat sighed" If that what I have to do to see my kits, I will join RiverClan." Bonestar snarled at the queen, " Your name?" The she-cat held his glare" Fernshade, now can I see my kits." Suddenly Larchkit, Petalkit and Patchkit raced out, Streamtail racing after them. Streamtail panted" We tried to stop the kits from coming out the nursery, but these three kept meowing" Fernshade, Fernshade, and ran out." Fernshade nuzzled her kits, the three kits purred and Bonestar growled at Streamtail" Make Fernshade and her kits a nest." Streamtail nodded, beckoning Fernshade to go in the nursery,Otterpaw sat down with Rainshadow. Our clan got bigger in one day and we're at war with two clans, if we can't hunt enough prey to sustain all these cats, we will lose. Chapter 6 " Claw higher Otterpaw". It has been three moons since the big battle and the kit raid and she was battling Fernshade, Specklepelt had taught the ways of a RiverClan cat to Fernshade and all of the kits are apprentices, making the apprentice den very crowded. Thistlepaw and Bramblepaw are now Thistletooth and Bramblefrost and Inkpaw, Dawnpaw, and Mousepaw are Inkfur, Dawnlight and Mouseflight.Featherpaw, Lilacpaw, Shinepaw, Lashpaw, Northpaw, Shimmerpaw, and Hollowpaw, have became, Featherflight, Lilacflower, Shinefur, Lashfur, Northwind, Shimmereye and Hollowheart. Fernshade launched at her, tucking her tail between her legs, Otterpaw reared up and started slashing her muzzle, driving her backwards. Fernshade ducked her head but before she could swipe her hindlegs, Otterpaw bit her shoulder, almost pinning her to the ground. Fernshade clawed her flank and her haunches, while Otterpaw bit harder, Fernshade yowled, quickling her swipes, and digging her claws deep in her flesh, almost scraping the bone. Otterpaw yelped and let go panting. Specklepelt nodded" Your ready for your first battle, if you do good you and Shellpaw will become warriors." Specklepelt nodded towards the trees, " We are going to drive out ThunderClan and take Sunningrocks." This Clan is almost like Brokenstar, expect more cruel. Otterpaw nodded, and Specklepelt growl" Go get your rest." Otterpaw nodded, slipping her way into the reeds and into camp. The clan was even larger then before, many warriors went to the elders den, Deerstride, Gorsefur, even her father Hawktooth or was in the nursery, being a permanent queen like her mother,Newspot and Yellowclaw. Otterpaw rest her head in the apprentice den, Dawnlight bounce right in,meowing" Otterpaw, I'm expecting kits." Otterpaw's head snapped up, meowing" You are? Who are they." Dawnlight meowed proudly" Bonestar's". Otterpaw hiss" How did you pulled that off." Dawnlight mew" Well, Bonestar said he needed a new kit so he could be RiverClan's next leader, and Specklepelt is happy with Badgerroar, so he not Specklepelt's mate anymore, he's mine." Otterpaw stayed silent for a momment before meowing" You better make a nest in the nursery." Dawnlight nodded, exicited as a kit"I will." Dawnlight left and Shellpaw poke his gray mottled head in the Apprentice den" It's time". Otterpaw rose to her paws, exiting the den, Bonestar sat down yowling" May all cats join under the clanrock for a clan meeting." Otterpaw sat down with Shellpaw, as she sat down Palekit and Sandkit was chasing Rosekit, the kits was fell fed with the extra queens and they adjusted in RiverClan just fine, even Heatherkit wasn't complaining about fish. Hollowheart and Lilacflower talked in hush whispers. Bonestar yowled" We have put up with ThunderClan arrogance long enough, today, we will drive them out of their territory." As the warriors looked at each other, Bonestar yowled" The cats who will stay behind are, Shimmereye, Lashfur, Shinefur and Tinyfang, the rest of you follow me." Bonestar led the RiverClan cats out of the camp, with a sprang Bonestar leap into the river, water lapped at his shoulders as he swam strongly. The rest of RiverClan followed. Otterpaw slipped into the River, it felt good to feel the river, Otterpaw wonder if they really need to forest. Bonestar climb into Sunningrocks and started yowling loudly, Coldfur yowled loudly, Otterpaw added her voice to the yowling, soon RiverClan cat was yowling. A rustle in the ferns, made every cat stop, a flash a white made Otterpaw curl her lip, Skystar burst out of the ferns snarling" Leave us alone, you already have taken her kits." Bonestar smirk before meowing" I will leave you alone, if you leave your territory." Skystar hissed" What never, ThunderClan attack!" The RiverClan cats flung themselves at each other, digging their claws int their enemies flesh. Otterpaw heard a cat hiss" Some of these cats are barely even apprentice." Thistletooth hiss launching himself at the cat" Watch who your calling a apprentice." A black and white cat who was bigger then her lunge at her, Otterpaw clawed his expose belly, and move as he crush. Otterpaw leaped on him, biting his shoulder, crunching on it. The cat yowled digging his claws into the earth. Otterpaw was flung off, but she ran and crash into his flank, the cat yowl, falling into the River. Otterpaw pounce holding him down, and letting his head up before slamming it down. When she let the cat head up again" Let me go, I surrender!" Otterpaw let go and watch the cat attack some other cat. Otterpaw saw ThunderClan warriors limping but fighting, Nutfur barely move, his tail tip was twitching but that was it. As Otterpaw ran to Nutfur, a ThunderClan cat claw his belly open, Nutfur went limp, his flank stop rising and falling. He's dead. " Retreat!" " After them RiverClan." Skystar's clan fled and she saw Thrushear chasing the ThunderClan cats. Otterpaw joined the chase, panting as she got tired. Otterpaw yelp when a thorn got stuck in her pad. Stopping Otterpaw quickly tugged it out and licked her paw before joining again in the pursuit. A ravine soon appear and there was a entrance where Skystar's warriors disappeared to. Bonestar yowl "Spare no cat." The patrol was already weaken but ThunderClan was fighting harder. Thrushear yowl as claws went across her throat. Otterpaw felt some cat crush her, Otterpaw claw the cat's belly and flung it off. Jadestone was fleeing camp, while Froststreak was hissing as she went backwards. Shellpaw and Lilacflower ran side by side, even Specklepelt and Coldfur was fleeing. Bonestar hissed" We won sunningrocks but we will drive you mousehearts out." The RiverClan battle patrol didn't stop running until they got to Sunningrocks. Thrushear was leaning on Jadestone's shoulder, while Lilacflower sniffed Nutfur's body" We need to get Nutfur to camp." Bonestar hesitated then nodded, Lilacflower grabbed Nutfur's body, they slowly swam to camp, defeat and failure was all Otterpaw felt. She let her clan down, she thought about Lizardheart and her kits. Rainshadow meowed slowly " You chased out Thun-." Bonestar shook his head" We won Sunningrock, but failed to chase the mousehearts out, and Thrushear is badly wounded and we lost Nutfur". Yellowclaw and Rowanfang sat by Nutfur's body. As the queens and the kits came out, Lizardheart glance around when she saw Nutfur's body, she ran towards him, she pressed her nose against his fur before turning on Yellowclaw and Rowanfang snapping them" Get away from Nutfur, get." Bonestar glare at his disappointed cats" Get some rest, and let your wounds heal, we will chase those clans out." Chapter 7 Otterpaw heard the kits bouncing around in front of the apprentice den" Why your making so much noise?" Palekit mew" We're becoming apprentices today". Otterpaw felt surprise flowing through her,she completely forgot, she will become a warrior today. Shellpaw yawn," You kits still are not apprentices." Rosekit tapped his nose with hers" Oh, but you let me come in here." Shellpaw grunted, " That's too." " Let all cats gather under the clanrock for a clan meeting." Otterpaw slipped out the den, limping from her wounds from the battle. Lizardheart's eyes were dull with grief while Thrushear head poke out , Rainshadow sat outside her den, licking her paws. Bonestar yowled" We lost the battle to drive off ThunderClan but two apprentice fought well. Otterpaw step forward along with Shellpaw. Bonestar yowled" Otterpaw, Shellpaw, do you promise to protect RiverClan?" " I do." " I do." "Bonestar continued" Shellpaw, your now Shelltooth, Otterpaw, your now Otterflare". As Otterflare and Shelltooth stepped back, the 9 kits ran forward, eyes eager. Bonestar yowled" Palekit, your now Palepaw, =Tinyfang will be your mentor. Sandkit your now Sandpaw, your mentor is Froststreak. Woollykit your now Woollypaw, your mentor is me." Bonestar yawn before speaking, " Heatherkit your now Heatherpaw, Bramblefrost will be your mentor. Mudkit your now Mudpaw, Tanglefur will be your mentor." Bonestar then growl" Larchkit, your now Larchpaw, Thistletooth will be your mentor. Patchkit your now Patchpaw, your mentor will be Raggedlion. Rosekit your now Rosepaw, Shelltooth will be your mentor. " Bonestar then beckon Rainshadow and Petalkit bounded up. Petalkit head was raised high as Bonestar growl" Petalkit, you have choosen the path of a Medicine cat, Petalkit you are Petalpaw, Rainshadow, you will teach Petalpaw the ways of a medicine cat." Rainshadow nodded, she was force out of the nursery when she was helping Dawnlight to have her kits to receive her apprentice. Yellowclaw came out of the nursery, whispering something in Rainshadow's ear. Bonestar narrow his eyes" Is there something your not telling me." Rainshadow shifted her paws before meowing" Dawnlight had 5 kits." Bonestar ears pricked" What are there names?" Rainshadow lifted her head meowing" Hazelkit,Woodkit,Duckkit, Rushkit, Tigerkit and Swallowkit".